fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
Edward (エディ Edi) is a Myrmidon of Daein's Dawn Brigade. He is a reckless sword fighter who is easily excitable. He thinks very highly of himself and is very cheery, but is very naive, thinking that if somebody says to do something, then it's the right thing to do, as shown when he gets the Caladbolg. Edward hates the wars following the one for Daein's liberation, and thinks that if he can convince the other Daein soldiers to leave, the war will end. He knows Nevassa like the back of his hand, and is very helpful to the Dawn Brigade. His best friend Leonardo (an archer in the Dawn Brigade) tries to teach him a sense of responsibility, but Edward just thinks he nags too much. His personal sword, Caladbolg, is a gift from Pelleas in Part III. History Prior to the formation of the Dawn Brigade and the events of Radiant Dawn, Edward lived on the streets of Daein with no family. He managed to keep his cheerful personality despite his terrible status in Daein, but he would still leave this lifestyle behind in a heartbeat. Edward started training with a sword in hopes of joining the Mad King's War in order to move up in the world, but Ashnard's death put an end to that opportunity. Once the Begnion Occupational Army started to do as they pleased in Daein, Edward fled from town to town, managing to survive. Edward soon ran into Leonardo, who had become lost and cornered by the Occupational Army, and saved him from capture. Edward then taught Leonardo some basics for survival and Leonardo taught Edward some basics for fighting, and their friendship began to form and they became best friends. The two eventually met Micaiah, Nolan and Sothe and formed the Dawn Brigade to fight for a better tomorrow for Daein. Character Data Recruitment *Part 1: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Start. Available in 1-P, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7, 1-8, and 1-E. *Part 3: Available in 3-6, 3-12, and 3-13. *Part 4: Can select to join the team with Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | |○ |○ | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Class Edward first appears as a Level 4 Myrmidon. After reaching Level 21 or using a Master Seal at Level 10 or over, he'll promote to a Swordmaster, gaining the Skill Critical +10. After reaching Level 21 as a Swordmaster or the use of a Master Crown at Level 10 or over, he'll promote for the final time to a Trueblade, gaining the Skills Critical +20 and Astra, which allows 5 consecutive hits at full damage. He appears with a pre-assigned Wrath skill. Base stats |Myrmidon |Light |4 |19 |7 |0 |11 |12 |8 |5 |0 |7 |7 |6 |Swords - D |Shove Wrath Critical +5 |Iron Sword Vulnerary Growth rates |85% |60% |5% |65% |60% |50% |35% |20% Overall Edward has high Strength, Speed and Skill growths. However, his poor Defense cripples him. He cannot dodge effectively and he falls in two hits even if you support him with an Earth Affinity until he reaches third tier. This makes him difficult to level up in Dawn Brigade chapters and even though he becomes great in part 4, he's not worth it in the end. Quotes Death quote Retreat quotes Edward vs Numida Ending Sword of Justice Edward lived as a common townsman, despite the queen's wishes. He would often visit the keep to bring good news. Trivia *Edward, along with Zihark, are the only two units that can reach SS weapon rank as a second-tier units. *One would expect Edward and Leonardo to have a Bond Support as they became best friends after he saved Leonardo's life, however, they do not. Gallery Edward.png|Edward's portrait. File:Edwardfight.jpg|Edward in battle Edward.PNG de:Edward Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters